Enough is enough
by BigB27
Summary: Link finally tells Zelda how he feels about her. But when she rejects him and Link takes the news badly, Zelda reveals her true colors. Anyone who ships Link and Zelda may want to avoid this one.


Enough is enough 

Link was in the final dungeon ready to fight Ganondorf, and to save Zelda again. But during this latest kidnapping, Link had been doing some thinking. He loved Zelda. He always had, but he was tired of not doing anything about. He had been meaning to tell her for a long time but he wanted to wait for just the right moment. In reality Link was nervous about telling her and used this perfect moment thing as an excuse. Not anymore, after Link defeated Ganondorf this time he was going to tell Zelda how he felt. He didn't have to worry anyway, he slain fearsome creatures, and he had the Triforce of courage so he really shouldn't be scared. As he entered Ganondorf's chamber, he would leave with the most beautiful girl of Hyrule on his arm, or so he thought.

Link had now defeated Ganondorf and was unchaining Zelda from the wall. "Thank you for saving me Link." She said. Alright Link this is the moment, he thought to himself as his heart rate quickened. "Zelda, I have something to tell you."Link said. "Ok Link what is it?" Zelda asked. "I love you Zelda, I always have, ever since I first laid eyes on you, you're all I've been thinking about, I've been meaning to tell you for a long time, but I didn't because I was scared. I want us to be together." Link said opening his heart. The look on Zelda's face was that of shock, Link was confused as to why. "Are you okay Zelda?"Link asked as an eternity of silence seemed to pass. "Look Link, I like you, I do but not in that way. You're like a little brother to me, you're the perfect guy, but for someone else. You're more of a friend to me and I value our friendship too much to let a relationship jeopardize that." Zelda explained to Link.

The look on Links face was a mix of anger and sadness. "Anyway Link, go get your horse, it's getting dark and I want to be back in Hyrule castle." Zelda said immediately swiping away what had just been said. This just angered Link more. He was staring at her with fiery eyes, not replying to what she had just said. "Um Earth to Link, get your horse and take me back to the castle."Zelda snapped. "No."Link said coldly. "What?"Zelda asked. "I said no, you can walk home, you stupid brat."Link said.

Zelda began to get angry, "How dare you talk to me that way! I am the princess of Hyrule and you are a measly peasant!" Zelda shouted. "I just poured my heart out to you! And you rejected me like some loser at school! I have risked my life for you a million times yet that means nothing to you! If it weren't for me Ganondorf would've killed you years ago!" Link screamed face completely red. Zelda's level of anger however was beyond his. "Well if my dad didn't hire such morons for soldiers you wouldn't be needed! You'd be some stupid little fairy boy who never left the forest! I made you a hero! I made you famous across Hyrule! SO STOP BEING AN UNGRATEFUL JERK AND TAKE ME BACK TO THE CASTLE!" Zelda exploded. "I don't need this, get stuffed you hag!" Link shouted as he stormed out of Ganondorf's fortress. He hopped on Epona and rode back to his house. He didn't care how Zelda got home.

When Link got home he jumped onto his bed and started crying. The girl of his dreams had just friendzoned him, and she couldn't have been more cliché if she tried. She didn't value their friendship, they were hardly even friends. Whenever she was back in Hyrule castle she was always claimed to be too busy to see Link. Even though he heard two guards saying she has too much free time. Link no longer loved Zelda, all those years he spent saving her seemed in vain, but now he never wanted to see her again. Link cried himself to sleep, although he hated her, his feelings weren't completely gone.

Link awoke the next day to the sound of people arguing. He peeked out his window to see what all the commotion was about. A few Hyrulean guards were in his village, they were passing out parchments, one of the guards was shouting at a villager. "Hey I've been sent here by the king! You think we want to march into every part of Hyrule this early in the morning! Our princess is missing! You should show a bit more concern!" 'Missing?' Link thought to himself. Zelda clearly hadn't made it back to the castle last night, 'I hope she's ok, wait no I don't, if anything happened to her then she deserves.' Link thought with still conflicting views. As much as Link hated her at the moment, he still didn't want her to die. He exited his house hoping the guard knew if she was ok.

"Excuse me lieutenant is everything alright?" Link asked calmly. "You! It was your job to escort Zelda back to the castle! Where did she go!?" The guard snapped at Link, clearly this was a bad idea. "I dunno, she said she had to meet some guy and told me not to worry." Link Lied. "Well she didn't return last night and now the kings panicking! He's sending men to every corner of Hyrule to search for her! Why didn't you just take her home!?" The guard shouted, he was clearly under a lot of pressure, and all because of Link. "I didn't want to disobey her order you know what she's like." Link explained. The guard then stormed off clearly not in the mood for this.

Link was confused as to why she wasn't back in the castle. Surely Zelda would be able to walk home. It was only a fifteen minute walk. She should've been back with plenty of time to spare. Link had the much worse journey, from Ganondorf's fortress it was already thirty minutes by horse, having to go all the way to the castle would've taken him over an hour as Zelda likes to take a weird route through Hyrule castle town. Link then started worrying that something had happened to her, or maybe she was purposely late getting home knowing her dad would worry. Either way Link was screwed.

Link asked one of his neighbors if he could see the parchment they were handing out. It was a notice stating the absence of princess Zelda and what to do if one finds her. Link had a bad feeling in his stomach. Link traced the route from Ganondorf's fortress to Hyrule castle town, no sign of her, but he did see a woman's footprints. Zelda had clearly made it back; she must've been hiding out in order to get Link in further trouble.

Link searched all around Hyrule Castle town to no avail. Link then decided to take a break; he was looking around Hyrule market place when he noticed the Sheikah stall. There were two people at the stall, an elderly woman and a young man in a traditional Sheikah robe, a robe that he had seen before. It was Zelda in disguise.

"Good morning Zelda" Link said with a smug look on his face. "Zelda? I'm sorry you must be confused, I'm Sheik, Zelda's a girl." She said trying to do a deep voice. "Come on Zelda did you honestly think that disguise would fool me? Come on you need to get back to the castle."Link demanded. "Excuse me one second Impa, this brain dead moron clearly needs to be shown his place. Come with me." She said leading him to an empty alley.

"What exactly are you doing? Your dad is worried sick, he's sent soldiers all over the kingdom looking for you. Why are you working at the Sheikah stall in disguise?" Link demanded. "You were supposed to escort me to the castle yesterday, you did not, and figuring I knew my dad would kill you knowing you disobeyed an order, I decided to hideout. Of course the longer I hide, the angrier they'll get and the worse your punishment will be. You should have given me a ride Link." Zelda explained in a conniving tone.

"Wait so you're trying to get revenge at me for not going an hour out of my way for what would take you fifteen minutes?"Link asked. "Doesn't matter, I am the princess of this land, whether it took you an hour or a year, anything I say goes, so no matter what happens you're the one who's in trouble." Zelda said. "Wow, you really are a spoilt brat aren't you, what did I ever see in you?" Link said bluntly. "That's just bought you another month, oh daddy will be so mad at you."Zelda said after letting out an unnerving chuckle. "Another month, how long are you planning to stay hidden?"Link asked shocked. "As long as I feel like it, you'll pay for calling me a spoilt brat!"Zelda snapped. "Zelda, you're making so many people suffer for your petty revenge, your dad, the Hyrule army, and loads of civilians too. It's pathetic and I'm putting a stop to it." Link said. "And how are you going to do that? Tell my dad I'm hiding as a Sheikah? Good luck, and see you Link." Zelda said as she let out another frightening cackle.

Link couldn't let the whole of Hyrule suffer for his stupid mistake. He went to Hyrule Town center and stood up on a platform. "People of Hyrule, Zelda isn't missing, she's right here in Hyrule castle town, she's wearing a disguise. Follow me and I'll show you." Link shouted at the crowd of people. "Are you crazy? Maybe that Triforce of courage is affecting your head." A man said. "Ok then show us." Another man said. Link lead them to the market area, he then approached Zelda and pulled off her Sheikah mask before she could register what was happening. The citizens of Hyrule were in shock. An angry soldier approached her. "Zelda, you've been here all along! Do you have any idea what my men have been doing to find you! I'm taking you to your dad and you're in big trouble!" The soldier shouted as he dragged Zelda to the castle.

A few days had passed since Zelda 'disappeared'. The king of Hyrule was so mad at Zelda that he didn't believe any of her deception about Link. Everyone now thought Zelda was an attention seeking brat; many Hyruleans began to hate her, especially those in the Hyrule Army. The few times she went out the castle people threw eggs at her and shouted pejorative names.

A few months passed and Zelda hadn't left the castle once. When Zelda went the courtyard at night she got kidnapped by Ganondorf again. Two Hyrulean soldiers marched to Links house and told him the news. "Great." Link said sarcastically. "Aren't you going to save her?" A soldier asked. "Nope, after all the trouble she caused me, Ganondorf can do whatever he wants to her." Link said bluntly. "Look Link, you were the only person who would save her when people actually liked her. Now that everyone hates her, she's got no chance. The Hyrulean army will do as little as possible. Some of us still have a grudge against her." The soldier explained. "Good, serves her right. Let her save herself I don't care anymore. Link shut his door, and the soldiers left.

Fin-


End file.
